Eye Of The Storm
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! Dean traps a demon and gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Once again, like many of my stories, this story's title - Eye Of The Storm - is taken from a song, this time by Bullet For My Valentine, one of my favourite bands. Anyway, on with the story, I only hope that you enjoy it!!

EYE OF THE STORM.

Part ONE.

I eyed the man strolling nonchalantly, almost cockily around the outside of the circle of salt he'd placed upon the floor, wondering just what made this man tick. There must be more to him than his handsome exterior hinted at, although the guy was undeniably attractive. In all my long existence, I had never seen a man so sexually compelling with his luscious full lips, and his large and beguiling green eyes. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, the absolute image of perfection.

"Are you gonna let me go, Dean?" I asked him, using his first name because I knew it - not because he'd actually told me.

"I think you know the answer to that one already, bitch!!" Dean said, in that sexy drawl that fitted his face oh so perfectly.

"Oooh, call me that again!!" I said, suddenly feel myself tighten in response to both the words coming from those lusciously full lips, and from the danger positively pouring from his very body.

I just thrived on danger, especially coming from sexy bad boys such as the one circling me like the hungriest of wolves.

"Have you any idea of what I can do to you, bitch? Of how much pain I can inflict upon you before I kill your demonic little ass!!" Dean said, stopping in front of me at last, on the other side of the salted line, so that he could stare ominously at me.

His scowl only accentuated his kissable pout and I felt myself tighten even further, dampness spreading between my legs for him, until I was dripping wet. See, even demons such as myself could lust. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was a demon that originally invented lust in the first place.

"No, but I'd like to let you try, Dean Winchester!!" I said to him, in my most provocative purr.

It looked as though it was working for I noticed the unmistakeable look of lust in his eyes, when he next looked up at me.

"Don't ... !" he said, and I could see how much it cost him to say even that much. "Please, don't ... !"

"Ooooh, the big brave Dean Winchester's actually begging me to stop? Now that's a first!! Oh, Dean, honey, I've only just started!! Now why don't you just untie me from this chair and I can show you what I can do for you, to you! Trust me, you won't be disappointed," I said, licking my lips, and enjoying the sudden, resulting bulge in Dean's pants.

"You're a demon, Susannah, why can't you break your own bonds?" Dean asked me hoarsely, and not without some effort.

He swallowed and there was no mistaking the lust lodged firmly in his eyes, despite the fact that he tried to hide it.

"Well, technically, I could, honey, but I'm trapped under this damn devil's trap you've got me situated under, plus that barrier of salt is a tad inhibiting, don't you think? Besides, it's more fun if you just come untie me yourself!!" I said, with an impish little pout at him.

Dean swallowed again, with a struggle, and tried to turn away, but he seemingly found even that small gesture a struggle.

"C'mon, Dean, set me free!! I'll be gentle ... I won't bite much, I swear!!" I said, with an undisguised smirk.

Dean looked on the verge of saying something, but backed down rather obviously at the last moment.I didnt expect that from the brave hunter, at all, which surprised me. I expected Dean to be stronger than that. Strangely, despite my demonic tendencies, this sudden show of frailty made me want him even more. It was just ... so ... well, human.

"What is it, Dean? What have you got to say to me? C'mon, spit out out, honey, there's no secrets when there's a demon involved - you know that!" I said, knowing full well I could ream his mind if I so wished, just so I could get the answers I craved right now.Dean looked up at me with those unbelievably green eyes, before he opened his mouth to speak ...

dun - dun - DUNNN!!What has Dean got to say to the demon?

Stay tuned for another update coming soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part TWO.

"I don't want you to be gentle, when I don't think I could be myself!" he admitted quietly.

I grinned at him, before saying - "Get yourself over here boy and untie me!"

Dean looked up at the Devil's trap and I snorted.

"Devil's trap or no, it doesn't affect either of our performances," I said, on the tail end of the snort.

Dean stepped carefully into the salt circle, noticeably not disturbing the carefully placed lines of it. When he came closer, I grinned up at him, revelling in how much more beautiful he was close up, than even he seemed at a distance. I closed my eyes upon feeling his rough hands untying my wrists and I rubbed the life back into them again, as Dean bent to untie my ankles.

I stood and the proximity to the man himself made my heart race. Even a demon could be affected by a sexually compelling guy such as Dean Winchester. Demon I may be, but I still remembered enough of what it was like to be human.

He leant down, pressing his luscious lips to mine in the softest of kisses. I leant into him, responding to his touch much the same as a human would, moaning into his mouth as he explored mine with his tongue. The kiss ended and he turned away with regret, seemingly finding it difficult to turn away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You're a Demon, Susannah. I can't do this. I mean, I hunt people like you for a living. I certainly don't make it a habit to sleep with the likes of you!" he said, with some effort, struggling against his obvious lust.

I could tell he was losing the fight, by the way he turned back to me, lust in his eyes. Trust me when I say I wanted this as much as Dean so obviously did. I just wanted to know what it was like to make love to a guy - a HUMAN guy - who looked so edible as Dean. I noticed he'd said "people like you" and not monsters ... He'd already stopped thinking of me, at least as being a monster ... This gave me cause to hope ...

"Aren't you curious? As to what it's like? I bet you've never tasted demonic flesh before? I'm craving the feel of human flesh right about now, I know that much!" I said, coming closer to Dean to lay a hand on his chest.

He laid a hand on mine, but instead of pushing me away like I initially expected, he merely played with my fingers, caressing them gently and it gave me hope that he wouldn't refuse me. The sexual tension literally sizzled in the air between us.I only hoped that he wouldn't refuse me, which seemed silly considering that I was a demon. Demons usually weren't this uncertain, but then again, I had never come up against a man such as Dean Winchester before. He was beautiful enough and strong enough to make any female feel uncertain.

He met my gaze head on then, before he said - "Yes, I want this so much, I'm finding it hard to concentrate!"

"You're finding it hard? Trust me sweetheart, you're the yype of guy who would stop anyone in their tracks, human or otherwise!" I told him, looking him up and down hungrily, licking my lips as I did so.

Oh how much I wanted to have a taste of him, feel his strong body on mine, to feel him inside me. I had to close my eyes against the rush of desire these images brrought on and I parted my lips in a moan of pleasure when Dean brought those sinfully sensuous lips down on my own again, in a hungry kiss. I felt him slip his hand down the front of my pants and I moaned again, as he slid his finger inside me. He groaned in pleasure when he felt how ready I was for him as I tightened around him, feeling myself become dripping wet for him again and it was all for him.

I'd heard so much about Dean Winchester, but I didn't realize just how good the guy was. If I was only getting a small portion of what he could do with that powerful body of his, then this demonic ass of mine was in for a very good time indeed. I leant into him, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm slowly building up in my abdomen, and I gave myself over to it, throwing my head back and screaming my release to the skies. He supported me, as I leant into him, coming down on waves of bliss, before I looked up at him once again, liking the way he towered over me, and held me easily with merely his hands. I winked at him then, before noticing something lodged deep in his eyes, something other than the lust that still resided there, something I couldn't quite immediately decipher ...

dun - dun - DUNNNN!

What is on Dean's mind now?

Stay tuned for the next update, coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE.

I tried delving into Dean's mind, but I couldn't for once see what was hiding in that pretty little head of his. Being a demon who usually knew that sort of thing, it was quite frustrating.

"Dean? Oh, Dean, honey, are you shielding from me?" I asked, in undisguised surprise.

Dean smiled almost triumphantly at me, before saying - "Surprised you, didn't I? Bet you didn't realize I was strong enough to shield my thoughts from a demon?"

I grinned up at him, before I said - "Well, I like my men strong, makes them more fun, so's they can keep up with me, but I need to know what you're thinking, Dean?"

"Or what?" Dean asked, large and beautiful eyes even wider and a pensive little pout that just made me want to devour him right then and there.

"Or you won't get what you're so obviously craving right now!!" I said, cupping his hard cock through the material of his pants with one hand.

My stomach fluttered with desire and excitement at the feel of him, larger than I expected and it made me ache for him even more.

"You drive a hard bargain, Susannah!" he murmured, eyes fluttering closed as I started rubiing his cock through his pants.

His full lips parted and a sensual moan of desire escaped from those gorgeous lips as I worked him over. His breathing deepened and lightning bursts of pure desire, pure need coursed through me when I saw how aroused he was. I almost didn't want to stop, to deprive him of his release, but I did, and I walked away.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" was all he said, eyes wide again.

I turned to face him, wondering now at my own motives for doing that, but still I said - "Tell me what you so obviously have in mind, and I'll finish what I just started!"

At Dean's disbelieving glare, I said - "I swear!"

"You're a demon! How can I trust the word of a demon?" he asked me, eyes narrowed at me now.

"Touche! I don't know what to say to make you believe me, but trust me there's nothing more I want to do than to see if you're as good as your reputation would have me believe!" I said.

Dean stood to his full height, before he growled - "I can do better than that, sweetheart!"

At my questioning raise of my eyebrow, he said - "Okay, I'll tell you what I have in mind. But I think we have to strike a deal right afterwards!"

I had to laugh out loud at that, before I said - "YOU are willing to barter a deal with a demon? Oh,  
man!"

I laughed again, and even Dean had to grin at that, his grin reaching his eyes, and making them light up, laughter lines making his face seem warmer.

"I like your smile Dean - you should smile more!" I told him.

He nodded at that, accepting the compliment for what it was, before he said - "You're obviously up to something, Susannah. I don't mean offence by that, but the fact remains that you are a demon. Okay, a very babelicious demon, but demon all the same! After we ... you know ... what are you gong to want in return? Obviously you want me let you go, relatively unharmed, but how can I trust you to not try and take over the world or something, after you're free?"

I grinned at that, before I said - "You're talking as though you are planning on letting me free, as a definite fact, and not even contemplating killing me, any more!"

"Oh, but sweetheart, I wasn't planning on killing you, I was planning on exorcising you!! Obviously, there's a human in there somewhere!" Dean said.

I smiled at that, sadly, before I said - "The last time I was properly human was over four hundred years ago. I think if you tried exocrising me now, I think you truly would kill this fine packaging I come in. I don't think either of us would want that?"

I could already see the answer in his eyes, and that answer was no."So? I can't kill you, and I can't exorcise you, so it would mean letting you go. I ask again, what would you do once you walk free from here?" Dean asked.

dun - dun - DUNNNN!

What would Susannah do?

Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR.

I stared at Dean, considering my answer, before I finally gave it.

"I'm trying to find the coven who called me from Hell." I sighed. "Seems like they think I have more power than I really do -"

I raised my hand to forestall the interruption I knew was coming from Dean, before continuing - "I know, I'm a demon, therefore I possess an infinite amount of power, I know how to use it, but that doesn't mean to say I will, now does it? My powers lie in the purely sexual, and the pleasures of the flesh, plus the usual demonic mind trickery, but no more than that. What these wise guys are asking me to do, is to help THEM kill people, just so's they can further their own sorry asses. Wouldn't surprise me if they asked me to kill the damn President the way they're going!!"

I snorted at that, ironically.

"So have you?" Dean asked.

"Have I what? Killed people or killed the President? Not the President at any rate!" I said. "I refused to kill people just for the sake of a vaguely hard time at work or whatever that stupid bitch was on about. They tried harnessing me in a binding spell, directing my powers to do their bidding, but their spell backfired on them, didn't it? They just didn't know enough magic to tame me to their will, so I turned on them, and killed a couple of them ... The rest got away, and I was tracking them, until you stopped me," I told him.

"So what are you saying, that you're not the bad guy, here?" he asked, coming closer to play with a lock of hair that was on my forehead.

My body reacted to his close proximity and I leant into his hand, eyes closed and lips half parted in a smile, as I said - "Only if I have to be. Only if you want me to be!"

"Oh, I want you to be, Susannah! Just promise me this, though ... if I let you go, will you promise me you'll stop once you've killed the last of that coven?" he asked.

"Hmmm, killing people is far from what I do best, so you have my whole hearted promise! I have no interest in killing when there are other things to be enjoyed!" I told him, kissing the palm of his hand as he continued toying with my hair.

"So I'm under your spell, am I?" he asked, not sounding as though he truly minded.

"I think I am under yours," I told him, before kissing him hungrily on the lips, guiding my hand down the front of his pants, to wrap my hand around his hard shaft.

I stroked him, slowly at first, as he moaned into my mouth, before he broke the kiss, nuzzling my neck, teeth nipping the flesh there, as I dialled up the pace, until he moaned out his release into my shoulder.

"Oh God that felt so good!" Dean said, moving away from me to take off his jacket.

He threw the jacket carefully out of the circle, managing to not break the line of salt there. I started to undress, teasing him slowly, even though I could just have magicked off my clothes with nothing more than a careless flick of my wrist. I wanted to string this out as long as possible, for I was enjoying this all to much.

Dean watched me, expressive green eyes, large with lust, before I walked over to him, saying as I did so - "Aren't you terribly hot in all those clothes, Dean? Let me help you out of them!"

I mentally kicked myself for making this sound like some bad porno movie, but I needed this, needed to feel him inside me, needed him pleasuring me, that I wondered just who really was in charge here - me or him. I pulled of his T - shirt for him, marvelling at the buff body hidden beneath, catching my breath at the sight of him. He ran hot and sweaty hands over my hips, sliding one hand slowly upwards to cup a breast, playing with a nipple until it was hard and erect.

My hands were shaking as I unbuttoned his pants, pushing those and his boxers out of the way, before saying to him - "Sit on that chair, Dean!"

Without protest, he did as I'd bid, and I straddled him, looking down into those seemingly depthless green eyes, as I reached down to guide him into my entrance. I inhaled sharply at how much he filled me - really he filled me so completely, I nearly came straight away, but I held back with an effort. I sank down onto him, taking him in deep, before lifting myself off, almost to the head. Dean steadied my hips, as I thrust myself onto him again, crying out when his hard length rubebd against my clit and hit me in just the right spot. I dialled up the pace, thrusting harder and harder onto him, taking him in deep with every thrust, enjoying the pleasurable feel of him inside me, and hearing him moan for me in little whispery gasps, as he closed his eyes in pleasure. I could feel my time was coming close, by the build up of adrenaline and the familiar fiery feeling in my abdomen, and I climaxed with a scream of his name to the skies, hearing an almighty thunder clap roll across the heavens, in time to orgasm. I continued thrusting myself onto his still hard shaft, hearing the sounds of a thunderstorm begin to rage outside, and we were in the middle of it - in the eye of the storm .I felt myself begin to climax again, and I heard Dean's breathing change - I knew he was going to climax soon himself.

"Oh God, DEAN!" I screamed, raking his back with my nails as I came for him, throwing my head back with the force of the orgasm, stars exploding in pleasurable bursts behind my eyes.

I heard Dean shout out my name, as he came deep within me, thrusting himself into me with the last vestiges of his orgasm.I found myself looking down wondrously into his eyes, as our breathing slowly calmed, hearts slowly coming down from erratic beats as Dean blinked owlishly up at me.

I kissed him hungrily, loving the feel of his tongue inside my mouth, before I slowly, regretfully, eased him out of me, to stand, my hand on his cheek.

He smiled, and leant into my touch, berfore he kissed my palm, and said - "That was fantastic!"

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? The best I've ever had ... You certainly outdid your own reputation, Winchester!" I said, with a grin down at him.

"Now that is a compliment coming from a 400 year old sexual demon!" Dean said, cheekily and I had to laugh at him for that, for he had a point.

I walked away from him, to pick up his clothes, slowly handing them to him as he stood, before picking up my own clothes.Wordlessly we dressed, comfortable in each other's presence now, not to say anything further.

I stood back, when Dean stepped forward, to look down at the line of salt encircling us, and he paused for a time.I watched him, wondering if he was really going to set me free, after all ...

dun - dun - DUNNN!!

Will Dean set Susannah free from the Devil's trap??

Stay tuned for the next update!!


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE.

Dean looked back over his shoulder at me, before he leant down, with a small groan of effort, before he rubbed a clear patch in the salt barrier, allowing me access to the free world beyond. A small gust of magic wafted through me, freedom following in its wake, but a small crazy part of me wanted to stay here ...

Was it the relative safety of the Devil's Trap that had me captivated or was it the sheer magnetic Charisma of Dean Winchester?

I was betting everything I had on the latter.

I walked forward to meet him, looking out from inside the broken salt line to the room beyond, before I turned to Dean and merely said - "Thank you!"

Dean gave me a lop sided smile before he asked - "What for?"

"For trusting me enough to let me go free when all others no doubt would have killed me when they had their chance!" I said to him, gratefully, almost shyly.

Dean actually laughed at that, a pleasantly masculine sound that tugged in all the right places, lighting up his eyes and giving him those dimples I always found attractive on men.

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's a first for me too! You're the kind of person I hunt for a living!" Dean said, with a little wink at me.

I smiled at him, before saying to him - "Thank you for thinking of me as an actual person, rather than just some kind of monster! It makes me feel, almost human again!"

Dean winked at me again and I found myself winking back.

"Remember your promise - kill the coven that tried to bind you and no more. Or I WILL be forced to find you!" Dean said, expression turning grave just for one instant.

"Don't tempt me Winchester, or I might just do that, just to have you on my ass again!" I said, and I meant it.

"You know that's not what I meant, but trust me when I say I'm flattered by the offer!" he said, toying with a lock of my hair again. "All you have to do is call or I'll call you ... "

"It's best if I call you ... when I'm next in town. It's a little difficult getting me on the phone when I'm in Hell!!" I laughed.

Dean grinned that easy grin again, before he did indeed give me his cell number."Guess that makes you my Demon babe, huh?" he asked me cheekily.

I laughed then said - "Yeah, I'm Dean's Demon Babe!! Good position to be in!"

I spanked his ass, before leaving the salt circle, feeling a shimmer of magic as the circle tried claiming me for its own again, trying to pull me back again. It failed ... the spell was too weak now that the line had been broken, but the spell of Dean Winchester was far harder to ignore.

I looked back over my shoulder and found Dean watching me, hungrily, and I vowed to myself that I would return to this place, or wherever Dean next turned up at, accidentally on purpose, just to feel the touch of his skin again ...I was never one to break a promise to myself once made, and the lure of Dean was far too hard for me to resist...

THE END.

So there we are, that's my tale finally finished, I only hope you enjoyed it. Oh and, just as a further note, when Susannah states she is Deans Demon Babe, that is referring to my user name on a few forums, which is actually DeansDemonBabe! ;)


End file.
